1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to communications networks. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for policy-enabled communications networks.
2. Background Information
Known policy controls enable improved administrative control of network capabilities to meet, for example, service objectives. For example, a policy control can specify that a data packet received by a network element of a communications network from a particular source is to be routed through the network in a specific way instead of the default way. A policy control can also be role-based and apply to certain network elements (e.g., edge routers) instead of other network elements (e.g., internal routers). Multi-protocol label switching (“MPLS”) networks can provide efficient and/or explicit routing capabilities for Internet Protocol (“IP”) networks, which may be a key element in the traffic engineering of those IP networks. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for policy-enabled MPLS networks.